A New Life: Charmed and Harry Potter
by Ilovebookshowboutyou
Summary: The Charmed kids normal life is turned upside down when they're attacked by wizards with wands,Just as the Potter/Weasley family's hope of a normal school year is also turned upside down by a new evil on the rise.
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Life: Charmed and Harry Potter**_

This is a story about the charmed kids and their time in Hogwarts. The first part will be the charmed point of view then it will go into hp point of view. This is my first story and I'm making it up as I go, so if you have any suggestions let me know.

Life in San Francisco is great, nice weather, great shops, and even better places to get into some trouble. Life with two older brothers, six cousins, two sets of Aunts and uncles, overprotective parents, grandmothers that don't seem to rest, and demons 24/7 on the other hand not so great, but you learn to live with it. Your name is Mia Halliwell; you're 13 and the daughter of a charmed one. You're half witch and half witelighter with the power to orb. Your other powers are healing, sensing, glamouring, astral projection, spell casting, telekinetic orbing, molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, deflection, telepath, and cryokinesis. Your brothers are Wyatt age 16 and Chris age 15; they are both half witch and half witelighter. Wyatt's powers are orbing, healing, sensing, glamouring, spell casting, telekinetic orbing, deflection, telepath, pyrokinesis, force bubble, invincibility, and electro kinesis. Chris's powers are orbing, healing, sensing, glamouring, spell casting, telekinetic orbing, deflection, telepath, telekinetic, hydro kinesis/aqukinesis, electro-mental ignitions, and x-ray vision. Our life has never been simple but after today life will never be the same, this is our story.

"Kids!! It's time to get up", you hear your mom yell. You pull your blanket farther up above you to try to get back to sleep. *why can't I have a mom who sleeps in on Saturday* you thought as you heard your mom go down to the kitchen. You were half way back to sleep when out of nowhere, your brother lands on top of you. "What th... muhh" " shhh" Chris whispers while covering your mouth. "What the hell are you doing" you say to him as you move his hands. "I'm hiding from Wyatt" Chris says as he gets off of you in a low voice like someone will hear them. "Omg Chris, why are you hiding from him this time? What did you do?" you say as you set up, at the same time you were crushed aging by a pissed off looking pink Wyatt. "I'm going to kill you" Wyatt says as he grabs Chris in a head lock. "Wyatt, look we can talk about this right?" Chris says as he gets out of the head lock. "Oh my fucking god!! You turned him pink! you turned our brother pink!!" You yell as you jump out of bead to try to save Chris from death. "Ha-ha I know but he started it, he gave me donkey ears yesterday" Chris says in defense. You choke back a laugh as you recalled the ass of ears yesterday. There was no time for day dreams though; your room was turning into a battle field. Wyatt had Chris in a corn with Excalibur in one hand and his shield up, while Chris orbed a battle axe to one hand and a water shield in the other. "Stop it! Stop it!" you yell as you try to pull Wyatt away from Chris. "Stay out of this Mia" Wyatt yells at you as Chris blocks a swing from Excalibur. "Look this is stupid, are you really going to kill Chris over this?" you ask. "I mean at least it was in the house, unlike that time you turn Chris's costume to a yellow fairy with wings and a tutu at the school Halloween party" you quickly say as you recall the Halloween two years ago. "Yes listen to her Wyatt, I had to get Sam to erase everyone's memory of it" Chris say's with a little attitude. "You know that was a good year" Wyatt say's with a small laugh as he orbs Excalibur to the attic and drops his shield. "Of course you would think it was a good year" Chris mumbles as he too orbs away the axe and drops his shield. You look at your brothers as they chuckle about past embarrassments and pranks while leaving your room. You head for your bed hoping to get back to sleep when Wyatt poke's his head back in your room. "Oh and Mia you know better than to use such languages, so if you don't want mom to know about it you can clean up the kitchen after breakfast", "but it's your turn" you say in disbelief. "I know but I have planes so you're going to do them go mom is going to hear about that mouth of yours." Wyatt says with a happy smile on his face. "Fine" you mumble while you give him a look that could kill.

Now once again alone in your room you look wishfully at your bed just thinking of the sleep you could now have but you know that your mom would be up here in minutes if you went back to bed. So with a big sigh you go to the bathroom to do your morning routine. After your shower you get dress in blue faded denim jeans, a nightmare Before Christmas tee-shirt and high top converse. You left your shoulder length brown hair out and wore simple stud earrings. As you come down the steps and pass the wall of pictures of your family you say a silent greeting to family members in the afterlife. On your way to the kitchen you hear the sound of your dad talking to your brothers and the TV in the back round. "Good morning sweetie" your mother greets to you as you sat in the chair closest to you. "Humm..." you return in answer with your head down. "Hey pumpkin, still not up yet". Your Dad asks, as he rubs your back to wake you up. "It's too early to be up on a Saturday" you replied, as your mother brought over a stack of pancakes and a plate of bacon and eggs. "Then go back to sleep and leave more food for us" Chris says while making a plate for himself. "As if" you replied as the smell of food wakes you up. After breakfast your dad goes to magic school for his morning class while Chris goes to the skate park and Wyatt goes to meet up with friends,after mom reminds them all of the party for Melody today.

While loading the dishwasher you think about your other family members. Today is Melody's eleventh birthday, the youngest Halliwell by two months. Melody is Phoebe and Coop's youngest girl and her sisters are Melinda 14 years old and Melanie 13 years old. Paige and Henry Sr. have the second youngest child in the family who is also eleven years old and named Henry Jr. Along with his twin sisters Marie and Marry who are 12 years old make up the Halliwell/Matthews family.*Good what a crazy family I have* you think to yourself as you start the dishwasher. "So what do you have planned for the day your mother ask as she walk's around the kitchen puting away food. " Well I was going to go shopping with Kat" you say as you check the time on your phone, you where meeting Kat in 20 min's and you knew how much she hated to wait. "Ok sweetie, have fun but don't be late, Paige is going to come by in an hour to help me get the house ready so everything should be done by 5." "Cool, I'll see you then bye" you say over your shoulder as you walk out the back door.

It's was around 4:30 when you walked back in the house with an arm full of bag's. You headed straight to your room to put your things away when a fire ball went flying pass you head into the wall below the picture of your Grams. "Will someone just get rid of the damn thing!!" you hear your mother yell from the kitchen as Chris traps the demon in a water bubble. "Come on Wy, you always vanquish the demons" you hear Chris say to Wyatt as they walked in to the entrance hall. "That's because I'm the oldest" Wyatt was saying as you froze the demon and the water bubble into ice then blew it up with your powers."There now it's vanquished, why do you have to make everything into a composition is beyond me."You say as you forget about going to your room and just orb your bags up there. "When did you get back, and the composition thing is well............a guy thing" Wyatt say's with a shrug. You roll your eyes as you come back down the steps as you head into the living room where you see your Aunt Paige talking to your father. "Hey Mia, come give me a hug" Paige says as she see's you. "Hi Aunt Paige" you say with a big smile as you hug one of your favorite aunts. "Look at you, you've gotten so big" Paige says as she lets you go. "You just saw me two days ago, I couldn't have grown that much" you say with a laugh "So where is Uncle Henry and the....." That's as far as you got for the front door was shoved open with a loud "MOM!!" from little Henry. "Mom the girls are doing it a again" Lil Henry says as he looks back at the door, while Paige shook her head at the sight of her daughters and husband. Henry was holding the gifts for the birth day girl with a big smile on his face while the twins did a ribbon light show. "What have I told you two about using your magic so openly?" Paige asked with a frown to the twins and Henry for letting them. "Aww mom we waited till we got in the house and we just wanted to show dad what dance we made" the twins said together. "Paige its ok they were in the house first" Henry say's with a kiss to Paige to get back on her good side. "Well.........ok but just this once I'll let it go" Paige says with a smile. You laugh as you hear little Henry grumble as you give him a hug. "It's ok we'll get them with the next rule they brake" you say to the future cop. Henry smiles up at you before he runs off to see the rest of the family. You chat with Uncle Henry before you and the twins Marry and Marie go to listen to the new Friendly Fries CD.

It was 4:50 when Melinda and Melanie hearted over with Melody's gifts from her friends and family. "Hey everyone mom and dad will be here in a little while with Melody" Melanie said as she put down the presents. "Yea mom and dad took her out to lunch for just the three of them and then they went shopping." Melinda told the family as she to put down the presents she had and took a seat next to Henry and Chris. Right as at that moment Phoebe,Coop and Melody hearted into the middle of the room. "Hey guy's" Phoebe say's as she hugs little Henry as he comes into the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" everyone yells as they get up to greet the rest of the the day got later Melody opened gifts from friends and family and the magical community,and Grams and GranGran even came from the afterlife to wish a happy birthday to Melody. As the family went to sit for dinner you overheard Paige asking your mom about the owls out side the house. "I don't know, but those three owls have been out there all day." you heard your mom say as she went in the kicthen. As you take a set between Marie and Melanie you thought of the three owls you saw as you left the house this moring and when you came back hours later. The owls were pushed to the back of your mind as the food was put on the table.

The food was as great as it always is and the relaxed chit-chat among the family was nice after a long lights were down low and everyone was laughing as the story of this morning's prank was told while your mom went to get the birthday cake that the thought of the three owls was once again on your mind. Before you had time to think more about it your mom came out with the cake. "Happy birthday to you" everyone beagn to sang just as six masked robed figures appeared out of no were.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Life: Charmed and Harry Potter**_

PART 2

"JAMES! LET ME OUT!" was what woke the Potter family on a Sunday morning in the small village Of Godric's Hollow where they lived. "LET ME OUT!" The laughter of James was ignored as

his parents rushed by to the room where the cry's of their middle child was heard. As they opened the door the sight that they saw shocked them to a standstill. Inside the room was a

swamp covering the whole floor that was deep enough to have the furnisher start to sink. From the desk table to the dresser, the night stand and trunk was all half way sunk out of sight

with the bed in the middle three fourth of the way under. Only the top right half corner of the bed was visible with a very angry 11 year old holding on for dear life.

"OH MY GOD JAMES SIRIUS POTTER GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Albus hears his mom yell as he almost slips off the bed. Albus grabs on to the bed post as his dad takes out his wand.

"Hold on Al, I'll get you out" his dad says. "Just don't drop me when you do" Albus says to his dad as he watches the picture of his grandparents slip into the toxic looking swamp. "I

won't, ok here we go...Wingardium Leviosa" his dad says as Albus is levitated out of the room. The sensation of flying was not new to Albus, for he was saved in the same way a number

of times from his brother's pranks but the joy was always the same and it brought peace to his mind.

Albus was not out of the air before his mother pulled him into her arms like she would never let him go again. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Albus mother said in one

breath as she looked him over for any injuries. "Yes mom I'm fine, now can I go and kill James or blow him up, then we can let him float out of the house and be done with him" you say as

you try to pull away from your mom to get to your brothers room. "No you cannot kill or blow up your brother" My mother says as she gives mm father a hard look. "I told you not to tell

them that story about your aunt, Harry, they already get enough ideas from my brothers" She says as she walks to James room. "Is that so, I don't recall you saying that" my dad says as

he follows behind your mom. "James get out here now" your mother yells as she comes to a stop at his door. "James if I have to come in there so help me Merlin you won't see another

year of..." that's as far as she got for a very fake sleepy James came out of his room. "Mom, what's going on; is it a fire?" James said in his fake sleepy voice trying to look like he just got

out of bed. "Don't act like you don't know what's going on here" My mom yelled. "How could you do that to your brother, he could of gotten hurt or gotten killed. What would you of done if

we weren't here and you couldn't get him out." Your mom yelled even louder. The guilt and shame on James face as he hung his head was all you needed to see to get over most of your

anger at your brother. As your mom yelled at James you changed your plan of killing your brother to getting back at him with a prank of your own. You were brought out of your thoughts

as you heard your mom say Hogwarts. "...in three weeks so your grounded till you leave, and since you'll be home you can clean Al's room after your dad get's the swamp out..." Your

mom say's "the muggle way." She adds as she sees that James wasn't that mad about the chore. Satisfied with the look of horror now on James face she turned around and went back to

her room. "So how much did you get paid to test this upgrade?" Your dad asked as you all watched your mom leave. "That's between three people and you're not one of them dad" James

said with a laugh as the three of you went back to your room.

After the swamp was removed from your room and a cleaning spell was used on all your cloths and bed you went to the bathroom to wash up. You got out of the shower to a steam

covered mirror. As you looked into the mirror you pictured yourself in your house robes on the quidditch field holding the quidditch cup. You were doing a victory lap when your little sister

Lily banged on the door. "Mom said to get out or you'll turn into a merman." Lily said with a giggle. The image of fans cheering you on faded away till all you saw was the image of a small,

skinny 11 year old with a thin face and knobby knees and perpetually untidy black hair. Everyone that knew your dad always said you two look alike but you never saw it. To you, your

dad looked cool and strong and brave and powerful, while you looked like an 11 year old. The only thing that's the same between the two of you is the bright green eyes that you got

from your grandmother Lily. As Albus thought about his family he went to his room to get dress. He put on a pair of jeans and one of his favorite quidditch shirts the Pride of Portree. You

were coming out of your room when a younger version of your mother ran in to you. "Come on Al, you said we can go flying today" Your little sister said as she looked up at you with her

big blue eyes and the flam red Weasley hair framing her face and a carefree smile that was never too far away. "I know Lily and we will, after we eat" you say as you smile at her

eagerness to fly. Everyone in the family loved to fly, everyone but Aunt Hermione. "Here eat this" Lily said as she hands you a muffin she had behind her back. "Now you can eat and fly,

so let's go" You had no time to say anything back as she quickly took off down the hall. By the time you got to the kitchen the muffin was gone and Lily was out in the back with your and

her broom. "Keep an eye on your sister" your mom said as she handed you a glass of pumpkin juice. "I'll be in my office for a while, James finish cleaning the kitchen then you can start on

Al's room" She said as she left the room. You watched your mom leave then turned to James, "what's up with mom? She looked kind of worried about something, and where's dad?" you

ask noticing that your dad was not there you say with a slight frown. "Uncle Ron came over while you were up stairs, something big happened last night in the US and the Ministry wants

dad on the job" James said taking the empty glass. "Wow do they know what happened?" you asked fishing for more info. "I don't know, they went in the other room and mom charmed

the door. All I heard was San Francisco." James said as he began to put away the dishes. You thought of different ideas as to what could be so bad that your dad would be called into the

office because something happended in San Francisco when a very mad Lily ran into the house. "I. WANT. TO. GO. FLYING. NOW!"


End file.
